Mi propio milagro de Navidad
by OlleiPattson
Summary: Todos Humanos. One-Shot. Año 2010, víspera de Navidad. A Renesmee Cullen nunca le había gustado la Navidad, pero todos sus prejuicios acerca de la celebración desaparecerán gracias a su pequeño vecino y una cena en su apartamento.


**A/N: Feliz Navidad a todos ustedes. **

**Un one-shot sobre esta festividad que pasamos en los días anteriores. Todo comenzó como un sueño y diez horas luego aquí lo tienen una rara historia que mi retorcida mente les ha proporcionado lectores. Felices fiestas y ya se saben el resto, me temo que me parezco a la Nessie de la historia, no me agrada mucho la navidad. Pero basta de mí y ya los dejo para que puedan leer tranquilamente y yo pueda ver Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego.**

**Read! Review! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Mi propio milagro de Navidad.**

**Víspera de Navidad. Diciembre 24, 2010. Seattle. 6:00 AM.**

Odiaba esto. Las luces por todos lados, los pinos decorados de forma espantosa, el ponche de huevo con mal sabor. Y sin olvidar los villancicos en la radio desde las cinco de la mañana. Tenía que trabajar a las siete de la mañana y si la música de navidad seguía golpearía el despertador y me quedaría en la cama todo el día. Retiro lo dicho; odiaba la Navidad

-¡Arg!-dije sentándome en la cama. Me frote los ojos con fuerza antes de pararme de la cama para dirigirme al cuarto de baño a darme una ducha rápida.

Trabajaba en una librería local en el centro de Seattle. Si me retrasaba unos minutos mi jefa Isabella Swan me despediría, ya me lo había advertido más de una vez. Ese día había llegado tarde por que el hijo de mi vecino me había acorralado en el pasillo haciendo preguntas exasperantes de porque no tenía novio o un esposo si ya tenía más de veinte años. El niño era hijo de mi vecino del frente, al cual nunca veía salir con chicas ni tenía un anillo en su dedo por lo que supe que él estaba igual que yo, ya que no parecía mayor de veinticinco años. Así que contraataque gritándole al niño de no menos de cinco años que porque no le iba a preguntar a su papi la razón por la que él no tenía novia. El niño había salido corriendo camino a su apartamento. Y cuando llegue a la librería, Bella (como le gustaba a mi jefa que la llamaran) me había echado la reprimenda del siglo como si fuera mi madre; lo peor del asunto es que mi hermano mayor Edward es su prometido.

Termine de bañarme unos minutos después de haber entrado a la ducha. Llevaba una toalla alrededor del cuerpo mientras caminaba en dirección a mi armario para vestirme con la ropa que normalmente utilizaba. Termine de vestirme con un jean, una camiseta roja con letras negras en ella, converse negras y una chaqueta de cuero negra encima.

**

* * *

****Víspera de Navidad. Diciembre 24, 2010. Centro de Seattle, librería Swan. 6:45 AM.**

-Llegas quince minutos antes de lo previsto- Me dijo Bella cuando me vio entrar a la librería. Llevaba una camisa que decía "Feliz Navidad" en ella y cargaba un par de libros aparentemente usados en sus brazos.

Le sonreí.

-Mejor así a que llegue tarde.-susurré pasando atrás del mostrador. Busque en las gavetas mi tarjeta de identificación para ponérmela en la camiseta. –Dime Bella ¿tú y mi hermano celebraran solos o irán a una fiesta? Por qué Edward no me dijo nada.

-Ah, fuimos invitados a la casa de Alice a celebrar la Noche Buena- murmuro acercándose al mostrador, colocando los libros encima. – Le pedí que te fuéramos a visitar mañana, porque estoy segura que no queras ir hoy a la fiesta que Alice y Jasper están proporcionando. ¿Lista para trabajar, Renesmeé?

Mire el reglo que se encontraba arriba de una despensa de libros usados que la librería estuvo acumulando para donarla a los niños necesitados. Ya casi eran las siete y la librería abría hasta las tres los días feriados; muchas tiendas en realidad acostumbraban a cerrar más temprano pero Bella decía que siempre existían aficionados a la lectura que deseaban regalar libros y las tiendas estaban cerradas. El trabajo no fue duro al contrario los empleados estuvimos la mayoría del tiempo platicando sobre cosas triviales como el tiempo o que esperaban de esta navidad o del año siguiente. Cosas referentes a la fiesta que provenía la época del año. Las tres no se tardó en aparecer por el reglo, para ese momento solo quedábamos en la tienda Bella, dos empleados más y yo. Me quite la placa de la camiseta. Acomode mi atuendo y fui fuera del mostrador.

-Bueno, Bella-comente cuando ella apareció a mi vista vistiendo la misma camisa de la mañana solo que ahora llevaba un suéter grueso encima debido al clima de Washington.- Me despido por hoy. Mañana no pienses ni en hablarme sobre trabajo, es mi día libre, eh!- Rodo los ojos a eso con una sonrisa landina en sus labios.- Y mándale el feliz ya sabes a Eddie de mi parte, ¿si?

-Por supuesto. Feliz Navidad, Nessie.- dijo despidiéndose de mi con una sonrisa. Me despedí de los otros empleados con la mano y comencé mi camino a casa… tomando el autobús.

**

* * *

****Víspera de Navidad. Diciembre 24, 2010. Seattle. 4: 13 PM.**

Las calles estaban vacías. No había ni un alma en ellas. _Mejor así_, pensé irritada.

Al llegar al edificio me encamine al ascensor. Presione el botón y espere unos minutos a que las puertas se abrieran. Me adelante unos pasos adentro y volví a presionar el botón, esta vez el del piso número tres. Vivía en el piso número tres de un edifico de cinco niveles; en cada piso habían cuatro apartamentos con dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina pequeña y una sala. Las puertas se abrieron mostrando el estrecho pasillo que llevaba a mi apartamento.

Camine sacando las llaves de la mochila azul marino que llevaba en los hombros. Cuando llegue a la puerta me di cuenta que el pequeño niño que era mi vecino, Jesse estaba sentado al lado de la puerta de su apartamento mirando sus manos como si fueran lo más extraordinario del mundo. Metí las llaves en mi bolsillo izquierdo y me agache a la altura del niño para poder tener su cara a mi altura.

-¿Que haces aquí solo, Jesse?- Le pregunte al momento que me sentaba a su lado, dejando la mochila a un lado. Jesse levanto la cabeza para mirarme con unos ojos grandes y oscuros como la noche que contrastaban con su piel bronceada natural y lo hacía ver como el niño más inocente del universo… cosa que no era.

-Hola, señorita Cullen.- Saludo olvidando mi pregunta por unos segundos- Estaba esperando que mi papi regresara de buscar al abuelo Billy. –Respondió y luego me sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Y… estas solo acá?

No podía creer que en realidad me preocupara que el niño se quedara solo en casa, además dudaba que su padre, un padre soltero dejara al niño solo en casa.

Sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

-Nop- Respondió con un tono divertido en su voz- Adentro esta la tía Rachel con su esposo. Solo que quise esperar a papi aquí afuera.

Me mordí el labio inferior; cosa que hacia cuando pensaba muy concentradamente.

-Te molesta si te acompaño a esperar a tu papi, Jesse?-Le pregunte acomodándome en el suelo de una forma más cómoda.

-Claro que no señorita Cullen- Manifestó echándose hacia un lado como para darme espacio en el suelo.

-Llámame Nessie, Jesse-Murmure recostándome en la pared junto a él.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un tiempo, no me importo pasar el tiempo sentada en el suelo al lado de un niño de cinco años. Mejor estar en el suelo que estar en la cama comiendo sobras de las comidas de días anteriores viendo televisión mientras mi familia disfrutaba de la comida de un banquete en una fiesta. Ya a entumecerme el trasero cuando Jesse interrumpió el silencio con un susurró.

-Feliz Navidad, Nessie.

Sonreí antes de responder en un tono igual de bajo que él:

-Feliz Navidad, Jesse.

**

* * *

****Víspera de Navidad. Diciembre 24, 2010. Seattle. 5:45.**

Jesse y yo permanecimos en el suelo alrededor de una hora sin hacer sonido alguno, solo sentados ahí viendo a la puerta de mi apartamento. Suspire y me levante.

-Tengo que irme, Jesse. Se hace tarde-murmure recogiendo la mochila del piso.- Y tu deberías entrar, no querrás que tu padre te vea acá solo y te regañe, ¿o si?

Él negó lentamente y se levantó. Se volteo para abrir la puerta de su apartamento y levanto la mano para alcanzar el pomo de madera de ésta. Se detuvo y voltio a verme curioso.

-¿Quiere cenar con nosotros esta noche, Nessie?-pregunto inclinando la cabeza ligeramente a un lado.

¿Cenar con una familia a la que desconocía, o cenar sobras en la cama? Qué más da, nunca es tarde para conocer a los vecinos.

-Esta bien. Cenare con tu familia, pero asegúrate de avisar antes, eh- El sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta para entrar a su apartamento cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Yo hice lo imite.

Me había dado una ducha con agua caliente para que mis músculos se relajaran y me había cambiado a un jean negro, una camisa blanca con rayas rojas y las mismas converse de la mañana. Estaba cepillando mi cabello cuando tocaron a la puerta tres veces. Salí de mi habitación hacia la sala donde se hallaba la puerta y la abrí para encontrarme con un hombre de un metro setenta y algo. Tenía la piel del mismo color que Jesse, es más parecía que Jesse era una versión más pequeña de su padre. Moví mis ojos hacia el rostro del hombre y con lo que me encontré me dejo pasmada ahí en el marco de la puerta.

Yo conocía esos ojos negros como la noche, esa nariz delineada, esa quijada definida, esos labios gruesos y llenos; yo conocía esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que mi vecino me dedicaba. Nunca antes me había detenido a observarlo bien, no tenía sentido que lo hiciera era solo mi vecino. Además tenía planeado mudarme de nuevo a Forks cuando consiguiera el dinero como para comprarme una casa allá. Yo conocía realmente bien al hombre que había sido mi vecino por más de un año, pero al cual nunca le había dedicado un minuto de mi vida. Ese hombre, mi vecino fue el hombre o mejor dicho el muchacho con el cual compartí una amistad que nunca pensé olvidar; pero al enterarme que en la fiesta de graduación de último año en la segundaria él había dejado embarazada a su novia, Leah y que ella lo había dejado a él y a su hijo días después de que el pequeño habrá nacido.

Jacob Black estaba parado delante de mí. Mi mejor amigo de la adolescencia vivía a unos pocos pasos de mí. Y yo no quería nada que ver con mi vecino.

-¿Jacob Black?-pregunte aunque ya sabía quién era el hombre que estaba a un paso delante de mi.

Su sonrisa se ensancho, si eso era posible.

-El mismo. Jesse dijo que la había invitado a cenar con nosotros, así que decidí venir a decirle que podía entrar a la casa a pasar el rato antes de cenar.

-Disculpa, pero ¿no me recuerdas?-le pregunte extrañada ya que no había cambiado mucho desde que fuimos al instituto.

-¿Ah, debería de hacerlo?-Respondió a mi pregunta con una pregunta levantando las cejas en mi dirección.

-Soy Renesmee Cullen, fuimos al instituto juntos… en Forks.-Vacile mirándolo insegura- Hija del doctor del Pueblo. Hermana de Edward Cullen el capitán del equipo de futbol al cual tú querías entrar, pero no sabías nada sobre el juego. Nessie, Ness… el monstruo del lago Ness.

Vi en su rostro una pizca de reconocimiento. Y Luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡Nessie!- Exclamo al momento que se acercaba a abrazarme fuertemente. Le devolví el abrazo.-Ness, ha pasado tanto tiempo. Es impresionante que tú seas mi vecina, que por cierto Jesse trataba de hacerme invitarte a salir.- Abrí mi boca de par en par de la sorpresa. ¡Por eso eran las preguntas fastidiosa que Jesse no paraba de hacerme!-Bueno, vamos al apartamento. Billy está aquí, y Rachel también. ¿Sabías que se casó con Paul?-Empezó a hablar mientras me agarraba del brazo para guiarme a su apartamento, cerrando la puerta del mío en el proceso. No dejo de hablar hasta que entramos a su apartamento; donde todo me pareció un reencuentro de la preparatoria. Me había percatado que la sonrisa de Jacob y la de Jesse eran idénticas, ambas de oreja a oreja radiantes de felicidad.

**

* * *

**

**Día de San Valentín. Febrero 14, 2011. Seattle. 6:00 PM.**

Estaba sentada en la mesa en la recepción de la boda de Edward y Bella. Habían decidido realizar la boda el día de San Valentín, según Alice la mejor amiga de Bella y la encargada de organizar la boda el sentimiento de amor se hacía más grande si se casaban el catorce de febrero. Resople. Alice parecía una niña cuando Bella le había anunciado que ella era la que tendría el honor de organizar su boda.

Observaba como la novio y el novia, ahora marido y mujer bailaban tranquilamente luciendo como modelos salidos de las revistas de catálogos. Me sentía orgullosa de mi hermano a pesar de que él era el mayor. Toda la familia había asistido a la boda del primogénito de los Cullen. Mamá y papá bailaban cerca de la pareja en la pista de baile. Y Emmett, el hermano del medio estaba sentado en una mesa junto a su novia, Rosalie muy acaramelados el uno con el otro, especialmente después de que Rosa lograra agarrar el ramo de flores. Una mano se posó en mi hombro y mire para arriba solamente para toparme con los ojos oscuros como la noche de mi vecino Jacob Black. Toda mi familia se había sorprendido que mi vecino hubiera resultado ser el mismísimo Jacob Black de la segundaria; pero ambas familias se sorprendieron más que para el año nuevo Jacob y yo estábamos saliendo. Eso si, a la única persona que no le sorprendió fue a el pequeño Jesse Black.

Jacob se sentó en la silla contigua a la mía y paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros descubiertos. Se acercó a mi oído para susurrar:

-Te ves hermosa con ese vestido.

Llevaba un vestido corto de noche color vinotintó que se ajustaba a mi figura y unos zapatos abiertos con un pequeño tacón, tenía miedo de caerme, nunca había usado tacones antes.

-Tú no estás tan mal-murmure sonriéndole y acercándome cada vez más hacia él. Pude ver como sonreía antes de acercarse el hacia mí para unir nuestros labios en un dulce beso. Cuando nos separamos le sonreí y dije:

-Sabes, ahora la Navidad está en el top de mi lista de feriados favoritos.- Termine riéndome y él me acompaño. Y así seguimos disfrutando del ambiente tranquilo y romántico que la boda de mi hermano nos ofrecía.

* * *

**Con amor, OlleiPattson.**


End file.
